You Thought I Was Gone
by Mrs.rollins86
Summary: She was pushed around and bullied her whole life. She has had enough of it. All those evil doers will now feel her wrath. The girl they used to torture is no longer in building 1003.
1. Chapter 1

Carly POV:

I was tired of it all. I don't even though why I was here. I just wanted to run away. Everyone picked on me. The students, teachers, other staff members, even my family, that's why I was here. I was not wanted at home so they sent me to McMahon Boarding  
School Academy. I thought it would be better than my other school, with bullies that used words to beat me down. Wrong. At this school, bullies like Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Kevin Owens, and several more used physicality to take me down and make  
me feel worse than I already felt. They would push me into walls, beat me up, and they would do it in front of any adults. The adults didn't care for me, they would actually make fun of me during classes, especially was their  
side.

Anyway, I was heading to Building 1003, which held my room with roommates Sasha Banks, AJ Lee, and Kaitlyn. They were the only people in the world that was nice to me besides another special person to me. I was so glad that I was roomed with them. If  
I had any other roommates, who knows what would've happened to me by now. For some reason all the girls ,besides Naomi and Bailey, just saw me as a target from the beginning. Mind you I didn't do anything wrong. I was happy to go to my room away from  
the rest of the world.

But I just so happened to be bumped by the Queen Bitch herself, Nikki Bella and her side kick twin, Brie Bella. "Well well well... Now isn't it Carly Wright. How about Carly WRONG." Worst joke that anyone can make up from my name. Her little pet, Brie,  
laughed like it was the best joke made about me yet. I wasn't feeling for the crap so I tried walking off. But then Charlotte and Dana Brooke just so happened to push me back into the Bella's torture circle. Now I was scared. I was gonna go down this  
other hallway but then Brie blocked that exit. They all corned me into this corner and then started the attack.

Seth's POV:

I couldn't stop thinking about the situation. How can I do this to someone like her. I really wanted to help but how could I. My whole rep would have been damaged, I would've lost all my friends, and worse. I would've been treated just like her. I couldn't  
bear to witness seeing my best buds torture her for doing absolutely nothing wrong. So every time they did some thing to her, I walked away. I learned she wasn't even a bad person. I was paired up with her for this Algebra project and she had a great  
personality once you get to know her. Ever since that project, we have been friends on the down low. We both knew that if we were seen talking to each other, the jokes and suffering would get worse for her. Plus she was respect full that I didn't  
wanna be in her position. Damn, why couldn't everyone leave Carly alone?

AJ's POV:

I was walking with Bailey to our building 1003. There was a lot of screaming and chants down a the hall. A bunch of girls were surrounding something. All I knew was shit was going down. I pulled Bailey with meto the crowd to see what was happening.  
Carly was getting jumped by the Bella Twins, Charlotte, and Dana Brooke. I shouted "The Bill is coming. The Bill is coming." Everyone quickly fled. That was signal code for "The Billion Dollar Princess" which was the nickname for our mother counselor,Stephanie  
McMahon.

We found a bleeding, crying, and jacked up Carly. My heart broke every time they treated her like this. Why? "I'm gonna go get the nurse" Bailey said hurriedly and left in the direction towards the office. Carly was crying hard. This was just the usual  
for her. It's like the first time you meet her somepeople saw a sign linked to her saying 'ruin my life because I deserve it". Poor Carly. I just held on to her until Bailey came back. "The nurse isn't there, you have to take her to her room  
because I have one more class for the day" and Bailey left with that.

Carly didn't say anything on our journey, she didn't say anything until we left to sleep. She got ready in the morning for school and headed off. She got to classes early so she wouldn't have to bear the wrath of when they came.

Carly's POV:

I decided that I knew what to do. I knew exactly what to do. These people will regret the way they treated me. They thought I was a nice girl and wouldn't fight back. Well I had a few tricks up my sleeve as well and we will see who is going through the  
torture. I thought since my plan was going into effect starting today, I might as will egg out of my comfort zone and do a few things they wouldn't expect from me. Hopefully the one person I didn't want to hurt would be on my side and see what I was  
doing wasn't wrong.

Dean Ambrose and his squad came into the classroom with their usual loudness. He saw me and thought he should come sit next to me, which I didn't mind for today. "Morning slut, how was your cock last night." His friends laughed at that and also lured  
around me. It was Roman Reigns, Kevin Owens, Randy Orton, and Baron Corbin. " I don't think she had a chance to get her daily dick last night" Randy Orton said smirkily. "Why not, the dude realized that it was a mistake" Roman Reigns said. These guys  
were so bad at jokes on me." No, she got beat up by the girls. Is that why you have a black eye" Kevin Owens said which was the truth. "The girls can't fight, that's probably the one I gave her last week." Dean Ambrose said like it was an accomplishment.  
How can you feel proud of beating up on a girl and getting away with it.

Their insults just kept coming to me. Yup, coming to one ear and out the next. I was planning things, and I didn't need these idiots to distract me. Class ended and since I had classes in the next hour and my building wasn't so far, I thought I should  
head to my room to start. But the idiots were following me. Throwing insults up and down while walking right behind me and sometimes next to me. But the 'Lunatic' crossed the line when he pulled off my hood. Usually I was scared of this because they  
were bigger than me and stronger. Plus they did that all the time.

But something in me just snapped. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around quickly and screamed "what the hell is wrong with you idiots!? Don't touch me. I'm pretty sure you would hate your life if you were in my shoes. You all wished that you would  
have treated my better, now you all will pay. See you in hell motherfuckers."

 **Author's Note: I hope this chapter is interesting enough so you guys can keep reading the story. Also I have deleted "Lover Over Age".**


	2. Chapter 2

But the idiots just laughed at me. At first they were taken back by my courage to stand up to them, but they went back to their senses. Or stupid senses. I left them to laugh at my promises. I had a video to make.

 **Seth's POV:**

I never saw her stand up for herself like that before. Usually she would try to ignore them and then they would push her into a corner,touch up on her, then beat her. A weird cycle I know. I wasn't the only one who saw thatthough. Almost everyone  
in the hallway saw. She screamed so loud. I think that she didn't mean that speech for just them. For maybe all the people who have picked on her and they'regonna regret it now. I hope she didn't do anything stupid.

 **Back to Carly's POV:**

You know I used to figure out all the gossipby hacking into the popular crowds' social medias. I was thinking of someone I wanted to punish but wouldn't get hurt that much,yet. I knew that even if I was the most picked on person in school, the school  
board would still have to punish someone who posted a video of another student sending off a 'final' video. If you know what I mean. I wanted to choose the 'champ' around here so bad but I didn't want to suffer him yet. I guess I should go with one  
of the silent bullies that I hated the most. Roman Reigns. He had the dumbest insults and his laugh was like a little girl.

I hacked in to the Samoan's account easily. I remembered the password, from before. It turns out that he had a kid back at home, and a girlfriend. She wouldn't be pleased with how he was flirting with the these girls up here. I went on the video section  
and had a live off. This was gonna be entertaining. The best part was that I had a good view of what was going to go downin the next few months.

 **AJ'sPOV:**

I was terrified. I ran to he room with Sasha and Kaitlyn. Why didn'tshe thinkwe cared about her? The three of us cared for her and she didn'thave to do this. I understand the pressure and humiliation could've gotten to her  
but she couldn't go to therapy or something? We opened the door and searched rapidly. We saw the computer, pills scattered around, and a missing body. Where could she have been? It was obvious that the piles were gone, she had to be dead. The video  
captured her taking all the pills and passing out on the floor. The computer died I guessed which made the video end. Almost the whole school saw that video. How can Roman post that. I knew he was cruel but was he serious?

We didn't know what happened to Carly, then all of sudden we just broke down crying. Who could've taken her?

 **Seth's POV**

It was the worst thing that I ever saw. She was crying into the video and said she couldn't take it anymore. She took the pills, watered them down, and then fainted onto the floor. I came into my room looking for Roman. He had posted that shit. How can  
the sign off of a victimize girl ever be hilarious enough to post? He was sitting on the computer with a serious/blank face. Dean was no where to found, probably bragging about how he forced Carly to kill her self. I walked up to him and grabbed him  
by the collar of his shirt. I lifted him all the way up the wall. Both of us surprised at my new founded strength. "Why in the blue hell would you do that." He gulped. "Listen dude, I promise I didn't post that and I don't even know about it." Seth  
couldn't believe him. "So how could've you have posted it." "Seth I promise you, I was just reading the sports report and all of a sudden I'm getting messages about a video and Carly. They said it was on my page. I went to my page and just started  
looking at the video." Roman pointed towards the computer. Seth kind of believed him. How can she have Roman's computer if he always kept it locked up in his room. She couldn't have sent to him. How could it end up on Roman's account.

I let Roman go and we both stared down on the computer, looking at the video for maybe the twentieth time. I just couldn't believe Carly killed her self.

/ **Author's Note: Please Review. I'm not sure to continue this story if I don't know if you guys are reading it or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Okay. So umm...most of you guys know me as the regular pick on. Everyone bullies me. Classmates,staff members, people who also get teased, teachers, even the girls I live with. But you guys ignore my cries of pain. The principal and teachers didn't believe me when those boys rapedme. They beat me up everyday in front of you guys and you seem to enjoy it. You guys have broken me down multiple times. I have few real friends that see me for the person I am. But since I know no one cares about me, your punching bag is gone. Carly Wright has left building 1003. May all of you burn in hell". After that she took the red pills, took a glass of water and passed out on the floor._  
/

There was word going through out the school. The next morning everyone tried to forget about it but it was hard. How could you forget a suicide video like that. Carly was actually the most popular girl in school even if she was picked on. Everyone knewher  
and of course she knew everyone since she had to know her torturers. Seth just couldn't believe it. There had to be more to the situation. Sure Carly was the school's target but she wouldn't do all of this, would she? Sasha thought she had  
would ignore all of them, but it was hard considering that she lived with them basically. AJ just lost her best friend. Carly was cool and funny, and she honestly didn't care about the comments and physicality. But why would she takethis road?  
Dropping out the school yea, getting help, or showing some new found courage, AJ understands. Suicide? That's something she herself would do.

The principal, Vince McMahon couldn't stand this. Soon the video would reach other schools and news stations. That would be bad for his prestigious school reputation. So he had his daughter do something about it beforehe got really upset.

Stephanie McMahon who was the owner's daughter, who was also the 'sister' for building 1003. She was married to some guy named Test, but she was secretly seeing . She gathered all the students outside. She had to address this matter.

"Listen up". Boy did she hate kids. "Since we all know about the suicide video made from Carly Wright,tonightat 9:00, we will have a memorial for her and I don't want any disruptions. I don't care about your relationships with her, I don't want  
any

rude interruptions." "Why should we care, she was a slut any way." Kevin Owens said while low fiving, the Miz. "For example that bull frog over there Kevin Owens." Stephanie said while getting 'ohs' from the crowd. "Thank you, Kevin. The detentionroom  
was empty and I guess we needed someone in that. How about 3 days?" "How about none?" "That's final, 5 days detention." "Bitch" Kevin muttered.

The memorial started exactly at 9:10 since there was time for people show up. Kevin didn't show up. He didn't care a rat's ass about Carly killing herself. What was the point anyway, there was no body. Thelittle bitch could've died in his  
/arms he wouldn't care. He was laying in bed, watching Lucha Underground. He would sure love to see Sami Zayn in one of those tight spandexpants.

All of a sudden, a cloud of smoke appeared on the floor. Kevin sat up in bed. The cloud was only 2 feet tall. He decided to open the window while standing in his bed. Calling for help wouldn't work since everyone turned off their phonesfor the memorialcrap.  
The fog got higher. Then something was rattling in the vents. Another smoke bomb. He really wanted to run for the door but he saw what the smoke was doing to do the trash can, and the legs of the computer desk. It was destroying them. Then hefelt  
a hand clamp over his mouth. He was slowly fading away. Then it was time for **his** bodyto disappear. She was watching over him. She was watching over **all** ofthem.


	4. Chapter 4

By time everyone got back to their buildings, Stephanie and Hunter had stayed back to talk. "What are we going to do Hunter? If word goes outside of the school, it will eventually get a bad name. When it gets a bad name, no parent would send their kid  
here and no more school. Even though I hate this school and everyone in it except for you, I need the money and an excuse to come see you."

Hunter was stressed out. He couldn't believe how how he even got into this situation. One day Stephanie came to his classroom crying about her husband and tried to make out with him. He didn't like her, but when she threatened his job on line, he became  
her dirty secret. Add on top of this was the Carly situation. Why couldn't the little bitch kill her self off of school grounds. He tried hard to make sure that Roman didn't get into trouble for this. Roman said he didn'tpost it so Hunter believed  
him. Damn, that Samoan was beautiful. "I don't know what to do. How about we just post some tearful pictures so the news stations won't be..." Stephanie cut him off with a hungry kiss. Gosh she tasted awful. Even in bed she was the worst, with her  
plastic implants bouncing around. Thankfully Randy Orton ran up to them worried. It was ok for him to know about the affair because he was a cool student that was close to Hunter and Stephanie. Also explains why he gets away with certain things. "What  
do you want Randy?" Stephanie said angrily while putting her hands on her hips.

"Kevin...Owens... He's... Missing" Randy said while out of breath. He ran from all the way from the west side of the campus to the center. McMahon campus was a very big place. "So? He's probably just playing a joke on you guys like always." Stephanie  
said trying to make Randy leave so she can get her lover back in to bed. "This isn't like all the times before. He would've scared us by now and it smells weird in our room."

"Listen Randy, he probably blew some gas before he left to raid the girls' closets. Now can you please go to bed." "Stephanie this is serious, we will talk later" Hunter left with Randy running back to the dorm.

"Are you guys serious." Stephanie stood there angrily. She started to scream and make a tantrum. But no one heard her. Randy and Hunter were longgone, everyone was sleeping, or to far away to hear. She stood there screaming for 3 minutes until a  
dollar fell on her. "I don't need a dollar, I'm rich, actually I'm a billionaire." Another one fell on to her head. She looked up to see over a million dollars fall into her and the ground. But when she kept seeing them, they weren't regular American  
dollar bills. Instead of the number one, it said 1003. Instead of George Washington, there was a picture of her in her worst high school memory. She wasn't so friendly with the popular girls back in her day. Instead of federal reserve note, it said  
"See you in hell." Then she felt a large hand clamp over her face and bringing her into the ground. She was struggling to fight back as the heavy force was attacking her. She got a bucket full of hot water threw on her as soon as she open her eyes  
to see who the assaulter. She was set atop of a shoulder and sat down some where. The mugger took off the bucket quickly to punch her lights out.

Stephanie woke up to find her self tied to a chair in a dark room. She tried to scream out loud but she had a gag ball in her mouth. She saw a door open then close. She could see the daylight pouring in and shutting instantly. There was this big body  
carrying a moving sack. She watched as he(or she) put down one of her fellow students and tied them down. That familiar blonde hair and big biceps, Stephanie knew who that was immediately. She turned the other way and saw the other missing student.  
But he looked like he was there way before she and Charolette was. The mysterious force took out all gag mouths and turned on a light hanging in the middle of the ceiling. Stephanie, Charolette, and Kevin Owens looked shocked as they looked up at  
the giant beast they knew nothing about. Stephanie was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"What do you want with us?"

The 6"8 monster removed his black sheep mask and looked at the three terrified victims. They didn't show it since they had too much pride, but they were scared. His deranged eyes were captivating and held their glances until he spoke. "I'm not the one  
who wants you" He turned to some hidden door. They were surprise to see, ironically, _their_ _past victim_. How the tables have turned so much. She walked in unlike she usually did. She was in charge now.

They kept staring at her like she was a ghost. Maybe she was.


	5. Chapter 5

All three victims were shocked and were not able to admit that they were scared. What the hell was Carly doing here? They saw her take red pills and pass out. At least they know where the body is now. Then, being the type of people they were, they turned angry at their position in the situation. They wanted to shout and scream at Carly for what she was doing but they weren't quite sure yet if she was all behind this. Stephanie thought Carly could've been hypnotized. Charolette thought maybe this was a ghost. On the other hand, Kevin Owens just just thought it was a dream. But Stephanie had to be the first one to say something stupid, of course. "What the hell are you waiting for? Get us out Carly" Carly let out a deep laugh. It was weird how Stephanie changed so much over the years.

"CARLY! You better tell that beast to unlock us right now and set us free." Carly didn't move but just stared at Stephanie emotionless. Almost blankly."What is wrong with her? Crazy psycho bitch must be deaf and blind" Charolette commented since she didn't speak yet. Carly turned her gaze towards Charolette, she wasn't always "genetically superior". She was waiting for common sense to hit them. Kevin Owens was smart though, she had to give him props for that. Finally they stopped talking and complaining so it was Carly's turn to speak now.

"Well, obviously I'm not dead" she laughed. "But soon enough you will be." Thats when true horror hit their faces and their last prediction was true:Carly hired this monster beast to kidnap and kill the three of them right in front of her. But they didn't understand why them? They weren't the worst who bullied her, they were just a mere thought. Carly continued "You see, the tables have turned so much. This is what it felt like for you guys to push me around and push me down the human scale pole. I was a victim for each one of you guys and my LIFE didn't mean a damn thing to you guys" Carly let out all her anger and was now screaming at them. "All three of you thought that you were the most important person on campus and didn't give a damn about what others thought of you. The way you presented yourselves, you had several people's respects. But NOT mine. Anyone who thinks that torturing others,telling them you don't like them, making them feel worse about themselves and comparing them to dirt is the worst feeling in the world. Stephanie you used your power and wasted it when you could've helped me. You thought just because you were treated the same way in high school doesn't mean that you could treat me the same way as well."

Stephanie's eyes and mouth fell under shock. "How..how..how did you know about that?" Carly went up to her and grabbed Stephanie's lips. "Don't you ever interrupt me again. Remember that I have YOUR life in the palm of my hands." Carly went back to her original position. "You know I each captured you in a specific way that relates to what you guys think of yourselves. Well except for Kevin, that was just something I always wanted to do. Sorry Kevin". Kevin just shrugged. He wasn't mad or shocked, he couldn't care less. He just went along with the flow, maybe his life could be rescued after all. "You see, Charolette, I captured you in the garden sniffing on "your"nature. You love being called the "Nature Girl". She turned to Stephanie,once again. "And Stephanie, you are literally a Billion Dollar Princess. So I showered you with exactly a billion "dollars". But those billion "dollars" had the money sign 1003. I'm pretty sure you DON'T understand the symbolism behind that. 1003 is the building were most of my sufferings were held. Instead of the "Federal Note" I wrote "See you in hell" because that's were you sent my self-confidence. And instead of our beloved first President, George Washington, there is a photo of you in your worst high school memory. Apparently, the popular girls back in your high school, threw dozens of bloody pads on you while taking a shower. Then they threw you out of the locker room naked, in front of the football, basketball, and swimming team. Then they came out fully dressed and threw your clothes into the mud, so you had to wear muddy clothes for the rest of the day."

Stephanie felt so depressed. After that one day, she went home and told her rich daddy to improve her. The next day at school, she came in with expensive clothing, hair flawless, and implants. She then had her new founded boyfriend, Test, and his friends humiliate the girls who created that incident.

"But I don't want to keep on babbling, so let torment begin."

* * *

Back at the school, Roman, Dean, and Seth were locked into their rooms. Every student was locked into their rooms. After Seth had exited Advanced History, there was a loud speaker announcement that they had to stay in their rooms. Roman told his best friends in the room that word was going out that the reason they were on lockdown, was because Stephanie and Charolette were missing. Plus, no one found Kevin Owens last night after they came back from the memorial.

"Damn, thats rough"Roman said to break the silence. Seth nodded in agreement."First Carly commits suicide, Kevin goes missing, then in the morning Charolette and Stephanie McMahon go missing too." "Why do you care if Carly died?" Roman asked.

"Really Roman? How can you say that? She was bullied and picked on by almost the whole school, and you are just gonna say 'So what?'. That's just un believe able."

Dean stayed quiet. He stayed quiet ever since he heard what Carly did. He couldn't shake the feeling off he was getting when he saw the video. To be honest, no one really commented on the situation. All his friends and the popular crowd were just saying "Damn" and moved on to another subject. Dean couldn't understand why he pushed her so hard. He was broken out his thoughts when Roman spoke up again. "Jeez Seth. I'm sorry, just calm down"Roman said with all the sarcasm he could master.

"i'm serious, it was all fun in games at first, but after that that night, what you guy did to..."

"Don't talk about it Seth!" Dean yelled. He stood up and walked over to Seth, he bended down to come to his height since he was on his bed. "We promised not to talk about that night, at all. What we did was un forgive able, so we decided to keep it between our selves." Dean went back to his chair and sat on it backwards to face them. "Let's just not talk about that anymore" Dean said. Roman and Seth nodded their head and remembered that stupid decision. Someone eventually picked up the TV remote to watch some Walking Dead. While his roommates got lost into the show, Dean visualized that long, terrible night. _Poor Carly. What have I done?_


	6. Chapter 6

The school was starting to get really worried about the missing students and Stephanie. Vince in particular knew this would be bad heat for his school. "HUNTER!" Ever since Hunter started seeing Stephanie, he suddenly became high up in the office. He didn't mean too, but if he was getting paid a lavish paycheck he would even marry her. Hunter stood up from his office chair and stood up to greet his boss. "Good evening , would you like some cof.." "SHUTUP. Where's my daughter?" "Sir, our best security teams are securing the school and making sure.." "I don't give a damn about those kids. I don't give a damn about this school. As long as this damn school is filling my pockets I'm fine. Where the hell is my daughter."

"I..I...I'm trying... to look at the footage... of when she disappeared." Hunter couldn't help stuttering. He was nervous of his boss, especially when he was turning as red as a tomato. Vince strutted to behind the desk where is daughter's secret lover was. At first when he heard about this affair, he was relieved. He didn't like Hunter but he was damn sure better than Test. "Show me the footage damnit." Hunter scribbled and pressed random buttons until the video loaded onto the screen. Vince watched as he saw hundreds of small green papers land on his only daughter's head. Then a big man wearing a black sheep mask attacked her and took off with her. "Hunter I want you to find my daughter and make sure none of these brats go missing again." Vince strutted to the door and before he closed it, he said "You better do what I say or YOU'RE FIIIRRRREEEEDDDDD!"

* * *

The plan was going great. Better than she thought it would. The stupidity was high when it came to this school. They treated innocent people like crap. Staff members and students who weren't treated as another human being always plotted revenge on the school. That's how she got one of their past workers to help her with this mission. He was perfect, his family didn't see all of his great ideas for the school so he left. But on bad terms. He was good friends with Test so he didn't seem comfortable seeing his sister flirting with one of the other teachers. He didn't like that his father always choose her side and left all of his fortune to her. Shane has always plotted vengeance on his family. Carly was lucky that she found him, no one hated that school truly as much as her. Her victims fell already. They couldn't take it and it had only been a week. Charlotte was the first to kill herself. That's right. They had forced her into suicide so she should turn the tables and make them commit it. Well of course, she didn't commit suicide but they almost drove her to that point. Charlotte silt her wrist and was out in 4 days. Stephanie killed herself on day 7. Carly decided that Kevin shouldn't be a victim. Yea he was one of her bullies, but he only did one sentence comments and laughed at her. It wasn't like he was apart of _that night_. He didn't even know about what they did to her. But, the good part about that night was that it gave her a vision to devise this plan. She let Kevin go. She trusted him, plus she had a secret eye on him. On one condition did he have, and Carly was gonna return the favor for him shutting his mouth. Of course she didn't drop him back to the school, she dropped him off to his hometown, Canada.

"Shane, Braun." Carly called them from her secret office/shelter in the warehouse. They appeared from doing some yoga. It's the biggest guys that have the weirdest hobbies. "Sorry I interrupted your peace moments, but I wanted to speak some business." Braun removed his mask to reveal his big brown eyes that captured Shane and Carly's gaze. She didn't even know where she found Braun from. He was just this big guy that she helped out he was forever grateful she thought."Make it fast, I want to do some zen afterwards" the giant spoke. "Yea, I need some new kicks" Shane said while dancing in his week old Jordan 1's. "Yea, yea, guys sorry. Now my inside source told me what is going on in the school. Everyone is panicking out. They are even in locking down the students in their bedrooms. Which would make it harder to kidnap them, but I have a plan." She laid out the blueprints of the entire school that Shane got and circled the secret entrances/tunnels. She then gave them the new list of people she wanted captured and how.

* * *

Dean kept tossing and turning in bed that night. He couldn't stop dreaming about _that night_. It wasn't a big deal when he first thought of what he was gonna do. But when he was doing it, he felt his heart soften for her for the first time. But stupidity,drugs, and alcohol took over his body that night, so he couldn't stop, and _wouldn't stop:_

 _Dean, Seth, Roman, Randy, and John Cena just came back from a club. John was a old student who had graduated two years ago. They were good friends with him while he was in college. John suggested the club idea, but Dean,Seth, and Roman were going to have to sneak in. Randy already had a fake ID and he looked the age. They were partying hard and flirting with 20 year old girls. They had a drinking contest which Dean had won. They had just came out of the club at 2:00 in the morning. Dean walking around unbalanced was looking for the car with his pals. He stumbled into it. But the rest of his friends were at a different car._

 _"Hey idiots, the car is over here"Dean laughed. "No Dean the car is over here, come on"Seth said heavily drunk. Dean walked around the whole parking lot and finally got to the car. "You were about to break into someone's car?"Roman said jokingly. "That is our car, but you dumbos stole someone else's car. Where are we going Randy?" Dean ended that last sentence a little aggressive. "Where're going back to that hell hole of a school" Randy said annoyingly. John spoke up. He was very loud at the party playing beer pong with some other guys and twerking. He was wearing a Chicago Bulls hat backwards with a gray sweater vest."You know when me Batista, Brock, Randy, and Shelton were seniors, we raided the girl's rooms" Randy had a memory flashback about how he snuck into Stacy Keibler, Melina, Lita, and Trish's room. Stacy caught him which led to his first sex. "We should totally do that"Dean said excitingly. "I don't know guys. The girls are sleeping, there's security cameras, and the girls might wake up."Seth said shyly._

 _"Listen I heard that all the girls are sleeping over at building 17, so we could go check out building 1003."Roman said breaking his silence. "Alright guys, but I'm not coming."John said. "Why not?It would be like the old good times John" Randy tried to convince his long time friend. The reason why Randy used to hang out with them was because him, John Cena, Shelton Benjamin, Brock Lesnar, and Dave Batista came in as fresh mens together. Of course Randy cared more about his reputation than his grades, so he spent time partying hard and not giving a crap. He was a senior for two years. "Because why would I look through little girl's under wears when I could look a women's?"_

 _John said his goodbyes while still driving heavily drunk. He drove through the campus and dropped his little buddies off at building 1003. John had a bad feeling about what was going to happen and told them good luck. The four boys stumbled into the empty building, or so they thought. On the other side of the building was room 17 which held a sleeping Carly Wright, and AJ Lee. The rest of the girls were invited to a sleepover across the campus but Carly wasn't invited so AJ stayed back to keep her company. AJ was broken out of her sleep by some chaos she heard in the hallway. Glass breaking,cursing, screaming, laughter, and footsteps. AJ grabbed a bat from under her bed and went into the hallway. She didn't know that she went around them and they were heading to their room. She left the door open by mistake though. Back to Dean's side, they couldn't find any rooms. They were there but the locked. Until they found a opened room with none other t_ _han Wright._

 _Carly was in a deep was having a good dream, until she felt like she was being watched. It turned all dark and then four tall figures surrounded her. She opened her eyes to see her worst nightmare turned reality. Randy Viper Orton, Roman Juggernaut Reigns, Seth Freaking Rollins, and the worst of all, Dean Lunatic Ambrose. They surrounded her bed and she quickly grabbed the spare bat AJ gave her in case of situations like these. Dean was at the head, Seth was on her right, Roman and Randy was on her left. She knew they couldn't do what she thought they were going to do. They never took it that far when it came to bullying, but they weren't acting themselves. Seth for sure would never attempt to rape someone, she thought. Randy maybe. Roman not really. Dean, most likely. You never know what goes on his mind._

 _Roman and Randy grabbed her and threw her across the room where she landed on Sasha's bed. She swinged the bat at Randy with all her strength. He fell to the ground coughing up some fight began but she lost. She was out numbered. That's when the violation started._

Dean woke up from that horrible dream. He didn't need a remainder of when him, Randy,Seth, and Roman got really drunk and tortured Carly. It was such a terrifying sight when he woke up passed out in her room in the morning. Seeing Carly with a blanket wrapped up around her naked bruised body with scars, and her crying hard,but silently in the corner. That one look in her eyes already told him what he and friends done. His guilt got worst when memories were coming back to him from last night. H e did something he never thought he would do. He got up,apologized, and comforted her.

"I'm really sorry Carly. I truly am. I don't know what was going through my head at the time. Listen I was drunk and it was wrong of me and my friends to do that to you." Light brown eyes were staring into baby blues with hatred, revenge, forgiveness, and anger. He was babbling on about sorry and him being a stupid idiot. This was lie the first time they had actually had a conversation,technically. Since she wasn't responding back to him, but just staring at him. She stopped crying, looked at Dean. Looked at the men on the floor who took away her innocence. She looked out the window to the see the world. How much people who had gave her hell for doing absolutely nothing to them. Right there, at that time, she thought of a plan that would ruin all of their lives. She would hurt all of those she hurt. Except for that special one(chapter one) she didn't want to hurt. That person was sitting right in front of her, _Dean Ambrose._


	7. Chapter 7

Dana Brooke was lifting weights in the school's gym which was in the basement. She didn't care that she wasn't suppose to be down there, she told everyone she was a badass. She did miss Charolette though. Charolette was kind of a leader and role model to her, what was she going to do without her? Sasha Banks looks like she needs a partner in crime, maybe she could follow her. She just finished lifting 60 pounds. She grabbed her towel and wiped the light layer of sweat on her forehead. She laid down on one of the weight press machines. She laid there for a while now. Until 100 pounds of hard steel fell on her neck. She tried to get it off, but she couldn't. It was so heavy. She was losing oxygen from her neck and turning blue. She saw Carly and a giant beside her. "C..c..c..c..ar..ly?" Carly told her monster to remove the weights. Dana got up, regaining herself "When everyone knows about this, you're gonna really commit suicide. You're gonna get in so much trouble for trying to kill me. Where were you anyway, huh? You went to hell and no one liked you down there, so you got sent back up here?"Dana laughed at her own corny joke. Carly just stood there looking at her with a bored expression. Dana attempted to swing at Carly but the freak in the black sheep mask caught her hand and pushed her up to the wall. He choked her up to the wall. She was trying to claw his hand back and fight him away but was failing so far. Carly broke her silence and said "Braun let her go". Braun followed his command and Dana was released. Dana fell down and clutched to her throat like it was leaping out of her. Carly squatted down to Dana's height, time to break her down.

No one truly understood how much of a bitch Dana Brooke was. She wasn't a good friend, gossiped about everyone, including Charolette, turned everyone against their own friends and more. A true classic high school bitch. "Listen up bitch, let me give you a little clarification. I hate you, everyone hates you. You don't have any real friends. You know I wish that before I "died" that you were a better person to me, but you weren't. You decided that anything Charolette did, you had to do too. But you always tried to take it a step further. You worshipped Charolette because you knew without becoming a side kick to somebody, you would get lost in the shuffle, ending up being a loner, and being in the same position as me. Just like how you were in elementary school. You were an overweight loner that was pushed around. Then you predicted that if you started to lift weights then you would have a better body, but no. Your still a deep throat,obese,fake,weird looking, make up wearing whore who sold herself to become popular but you didn't because Dolph Ziggler never gave damn about you." Carly took a long breather after that, she smirked when she saw Dana's hurt expression. "But now since you drove me to the point of insanity, I'll drive you there as well."

* * *

Carly walked the halls like she owned them. With all her sleeping former classmates in the rooms she was passing, she couldn't help but fight the urge of going in each room and beating on them. Just to see their expressions to know she was alive and she had taken away the lives of Charolette, Stephanie McMahon, and soon more. She passed by a door that was left open though. What horrible things could occur when you leave your bedroom door open. Carly shivered as she thought about the night that _made her_. In the room was the Bella twins, Kelly Kelly, and Maryse. Carly stood by the door, just watching. Brie seemed to be having a nightmare, Carly predicted from the look on her face. She told Braun to say back while she went into the room. She had only been there once when they dragged her there to beat her. Carly stalked over to the bed of the less curvy sister. She looked down on her. How can you let your own twin sister treat you the way Nikki does? Brie was like a lapdog, listening, following, and doing everything Nikki did. She noticed a pattern. Brie followed Nikki because she was directionless, and Dana follows Charolette for the same reason. She'll have to think about that one later.

Brie woke up in cold sweat. Carly didn't even hide. She had a seven-foot monster in the doorway that can kill everyone in the building if she said so. Brie looked utterly shocked. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't still dreaming. Carly snapped her fingers and pointed down to her, Brie didn't know what that meant. "Is this a dream?" Brie dumbly asked. Carly leaned down and whispered into her face, "You're nightmares have come reality. I told you I would see you in hell." Brie was about to scream but just in time Braun had his hand wrapped around her mouth and the other one on her pajamas to lift her up. Braun held Brie on his shoulder and walked out the room. It was time for Carly to play a few mind games.

* * *

Carly went to her least favorite building on campus. The boy's building. Oh boy was this going to be fun.

Dean couldn't sleep that night. It was lingering in his mind those few sentences that he should've listened to. But he laughed when she said it, of course he did. She was right, he was an idiot and so was his group of pals that made her high school years a living hell, he thought. He could visualize her in her black hoodie and matching black pants. "What the hell is wrong with you idiots? Don't touch me.I'm pretty sure you would hate your life if you were in my shoes You all wished that you would have treated my better, now you all will pay. See you in hell motherfuckers." She liked to dress up black to hide any of the bruises they caused. It was stupid for them to put their hands on her. She was weak and small, but they are big and strong, so doing what they did was wrong when he thought about it. He guess he always picked on her to distract his real thoughts about her. Oh fuck, he realized that he was acting like a preschooler. It's like he was pulling on her pigtails, pushing her, throwing sand on her, or whatever, because he really...

Dean heard something stirring in his room. He opened his eyes to see her. He sat up in the bed looking at her like a ghost, which she was. She had a big grin on her face and waved to him. "Hi Dean" She batted her eyelashes. Dean rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He had to wake up Seth and Roman. She threw him off his tracks as she walked over to him and sat on his bed right next to me. Dean was fucking scared out of his mind. He backed all the way to bump into the headboard of the bed. The Lunatic gulped. "Are you real? What are you doing here? Is this a dream?"

"Wow, you and Brie Bella had the same expression when I came. So...how's life treating ya Dean?" He couldn't believe what was happening. "Br-Brie Bella?" _What does she mean the same expression as Brie Bella? Did she come to her too?_ He thought.

"Oh I came and visited her too. You see it wasn't a visit I planned, the door was open and she was having a nightmare so I entered the room. You know what its like to enter an open bedroom right Dean? But.. your visit was planned for a long time." Dean was in utter shock, just speechless and confused. "Hey, you want some tips, better keep an open eye on Roman just in case he goes missing too"she giggled. She pointed to him with her thumb, "I'm not sure of Roman though, probably not. Can you do me a favor please." Dean was frozen and Carly was loving this, smiling the whole time.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. So can you tell the reporters and the school to stop looking for Charolette and Stephanie McMahon. They weren't that important and they're dead so everyone just has to get over that" Dean gasped. Seth turned around in his bed while sleeping. So IF Seth did wake up, he would be facing the other side that wasn't pointing to them. He thought what if Carly kidnapped all of them? How? Anyone can take her down.

"Well.. it looks like you aren't going to do anything, so I'm gonna leave. Bye Dean." She headed to the door. Before closing it she said, "Oh Dean one more thing. Can you unlock my locker, the combination is 1003. And tell Seth that he needs to remember to substitute the variable first. He can be rusty at Math sometimes." Dean got up from his bed and opened the door to find her gone already. He went back to his bed and looked out the window. He saw her with a big sign showing it to him directly. It said " Remember that you started this" She turned the sign to reveal more letters. "You will all pay" With that she skipped to a big black van that drove off.


End file.
